Sugar
by The Shadows of Once Was
Summary: From the ep. Sugar. What occured that night.


I do not own for if I did Olivia and Elliot would be together! So, nope I own nothing but my dirty mind. Lol.

Ep. 'Sugar'

_'Maybe your daddy never loved you," hissed Chantal, to Olivia. _

_"No, he didn't. But I still know that's wrong," came Olivia's cool response. _

That night Olivia was trying to down herself in wine to forgot the days events. How could a little girl kill not only one person but her own father just because she wasn't loved? Well, it wasn't that hard to phantom that idea. After all, was her father any better? He raped her mother, leaving her a shell of a woman. Hell, her own mother never loved her enough. Instead she took to insulting and beating her as a way of showing her affection.

A knock came at her down, pushing her thoughts out of her. It was then that she realized she was crying. Quickly wiping away her tears, she hurried over to the door with a quick glance at the clock. It was eleven thirty. As she pondered who could be at the door, she found out upon opening it. There stood Elliot with Chinese food in one hand and beer in the other. There was a sexy sympathetic smile on his handsome face.

"Hey," he replied.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had a feeling you could use a friend right now," he answered, pushing his way into her apartment. He placed the food and beer on her table and began rummaging through the Chinese food.

Olivia walked over and got hit with the smell of Chinese. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her she hadn't eaten since lunch. She took the food that Elliot handed to her and grabbed a beer and headed to the couch. Elliot followed suit. The two sat in silence, munching on their meals. A few minutes passed before Elliot spoke up.

"It doesn't matter that your father never loved you," he blurted out, bluntly.

Olivia's head snapped up and looked over at him. "But it does."

Elliot put his food down and positioned himself closer to her. "Liv, despite that hell of a childhood you had or what he did to your mother, you don't need his love to prove what a damn good cop you are or what an amazing woman you are."

"Elliot," she whispered, tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"I still love you," he whispered, his darkest secret.

Olivia's eyes got wide as she searched his eyes for any hint of deception. There was none. There wasn't even I'm-just-saying-that-because-we're-friends look either. All there was was honest affection in his sparkling blue eyes. But how could someone love her? She was nothing more than a product of rape. A cop trying to make the wrongs of her childhood right for someone else. Elliot had lived a good life, getting married to his high school sweetheart and having children with her. Sure, it hadn't ended well, but still he had more than her.

"It's true, Liv." Elliot cupped her face in his large, strong hands and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss as if he was testing the ground. One that Olivia lost herself in.

As he placed another sweet kiss on her lips, Olivia drowned in his comfort. She clung to him as if her very life depended on it. It didn't seem to bother him for he continued to kiss her with more and more passion. His hands slid from her face and rested on her hips, pulling her even closer to him. Slowly, his hands inched up her shirt to feel the smoothness of her olive skin. This was something he had wanted to do for a very long time. Something he never thought he'd get to do. But now that he was, he was going to show her he loved her so much.

"It's all about you tonight, baby," he murmured, as he pushed her back onto the couch.

Hovering above her, Elliot kissed a path down her mouth to the hollow of her neck. There he sucked on her pulse point while his hands made quick work of removing her shirt. His mouth left for a split second to lift her shirt up and was back, kissing more exposed skin. His hands reached around to unhook her bra and throw it across the room. She was more beautiful than any of his fantasies. How could no one love her? She was intoxicating.

Elliot buried his face against her skin, nipping and kissing everywhere he could find. He was pleased to hear her moaning while he explored. Committing her to memory, he pulled her pants off and reach for her panties. Olivia's hand stopped him. She gave him a half lidded look that said she wanted to see him as well. Smirking, he shrugged off his button up shirt and white wife beater before returning to claim her lips. Olivia was impressed at his physique. Strong, lean and definitely manly. She couldn't help but reach out to touch him herself.

Her hands connected with his chest, sending a shiver throughout his body. Nothing felt more perfect than her little hands touching him. He looked down to see a look of awe on her face as she continued to explore his chest with her hands. It was such a beautiful look. Kissing her hard, he slipped out of his pants. But he refused her to get to his boxers, distracting her with more kisses that drugged her. He lavished her body with attention and caresses, making sure each touch felt special. His favorite sound was becoming the sound of her agreeing to his ministrations.

Then he pulled her panties off. He could see it in her face that she wanted him now. That she didn't want to wait any longer. So, he quickly got rid of his boxers and buried himself into her. The feeling of accomplishment washed over him as he watched her arch her back at the sensation of him in her. With loving strokes, he brought her to the edge and eased her back. Then with final rough thrusts he brought back to the edge and over. She cried out his name as her walls clamped around his member.

It didn't take him long to follow her. He watched her and her orgasm rip through her before he lost his control over his. Grunting, he spilled his seed inside of her. Bracing himself over her so no to crush her, he kissed her before smiling down at her. Slowly he pulled out and laid next to her, wrapping her up in his arms. He placed another kiss on her lips and forehead. Any lingering feelings Olivia had about love were shattered as she knew she was truly loved. She couldn't have asked for a better person.

The End


End file.
